Dinner at Shalashaska's
by Factor
Summary: It's thanksgiving at Ocelots! Chapter 2 in up! ::dance dance::
1. Getting Ready

Dinner at Shalashaska's  
  
Author's notes: this entire idea came from staying up to late and twatching my friend play MGS2: SoL. let's just pretend this is all possible  
  
Disclaimer: i don't own any thing i mention in this story, ok... maybe the hair brush but that doesn't count.  
  
"Do I have to go?" Raiden asked while Rosemary straitened the collar of the polo shirt she made him wear.  
  
"Yes you do, and I want you on your best behavior." she said and skittered out of the bedroom surprisingly quick for someone six months pregnant.  
  
The man gave and exasperated sigh and scratch the back of his head, not daring to move from his spot for fear of setting the hormonal Rose off. Since Solidus was more like a father than anyone else had been he had invited him to thanksgiving dinner at Revolver Ocelot's house. Rose certainly was a strange one. She'd insist they go to "Mr. Shalashaska's" even though the man had the neurotic arm of Liquid Snake that took over the rest of Ocelots body, but she freaked out because his room wasn't decorated! God, he hoped it was all just hormones. It had been a little under six months since arsenal gear plowed into New York City and thing had started to calm back down. He and Rosemary had gotten married, put together the baby's room (that was waaaaay to pastel for his tastes), gotten a dog (Rose didn't trust him around birds since she caught him sniping seagulls at the big shell), and all the typical boring everyday "normal person" things one could imagine.  
  
Rose was back, this time with a lint brush, hairbrush, and a bottle of hair spray. She instructed him to hold the hairbrush and hair spray while she took the lint brush to the front of the grey shirt.  
  
"So, Jack, who'll be at Mr. Shalashaska's?  
  
"Lessee... Snake, Otacon, and Solidus made some insinuation that he was going to try to break out of prison, so he might be there too." he said counting the names off on his fingers.  
  
"Oh good! I'll bring the macaroni and cheese then." she chirped and motion for him to sit on the foot of the bed. Oh yeah, mac 'n cheese... that why he stayed with her. She made killer mac 'n cheese.  
  
She began to quickly brush his head of white hair and then sprits it with the hair spray. After a fit of sneezes brought on by the evil hairspray of doom the two were about ready to go. Rose grabbed the mac 'n cheese and set in gently in a weird thermal-baggy-container-thingy and waddled over to the front door.  
  
*end chapter 1*  
  
ick. that didn't turn out how i wanted it to... oh well! all reveiws are welcome and suggestions needed! 


	2. A Pregnant Woman and Traffic doesn't Mix

A Pregnant Woman and Traffic doesn't Mix  
  
Disclaimer: again, I don't own anything in this fanfic, but I do own 13 rats! But, if I owned the Metal Gear series I would buy even MORE rats for my rat army! BWAHAHAHAHEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Author's Notes: ya' know I scare myself... a lot. Anyways, sorry if I get a bit wordy in this. I keep switching into "baffle them with bull-shit mode". Damn you high school!  
  
Damn he was hungry. The smell of the food was escaping from the insulated bag and had filled the car with the smell of mac 'n cheese. Rose had decided to take a nap about ten minutes into the trip leaving Raiden to drive in silence. Absentmindedly he flicked on the radio, Weapon of Choice was playing. That got him into thinking about what his weapon of choice would be.  
  
A Stinger? No, that was too cumbersome. Something that heavy was good for knocking guards out with, but when you're shooting it someone can come up behind you and beat the living shit out of you without you so much as being able to blink before it happened. That was a bad idea, a very, very bad idea.  
  
Claymores? No, he'd blow his legs off in an instant.  
  
Those "books". Great to look at, but not really something that strikes terror into the hearts of your enemies. He could just picture it.   
  
"Freeze!" he would say.  
  
His foe would shriek like a girl and fling their arms into the air "Please! Don't beat me to death with that Playboy!"   
  
As he topped the hill the tale tell signs of a traffic accident came into view. The brake lights of at least fifty automobiles and the flashing lights of multiple emergency vehicles. Oh joy...  
  
Rosemary woke with a soft snort. She drew her self up to full height and looked around rubbing her face sleepily.  
  
"Where are we?" she asked with a yawn.  
  
He groaned, "I think we're fifteen minutes from there. That's without the accident. With it....... I uhh.... have no idea."  
  
She was fully awake now and squirmed in her seat.  
  
"Jaaack!" she whined.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I gotta go to the bathroom!"  
  
"What?" he asked dumbly  
  
"I gotta PEE!"  
  
"You went before we left!"  
  
"I know that!" she snapped and squirmed in her seat some more," You try having something kicking your bladder like a soccer ball!  
  
"Go in the woods." he said pointing off to their right and past the emergency lane.  
  
Rose shook her head fiercely and crossed her legs.  
  
"Well, why not? I don't want you peeing all over the seat for crying out loud!"  
  
"There could be a homicidal maniac out there!"  
  
Raiden clamped him mouth shut to keep from saying "they'd become a suicidal maniac the moment they ran into you." rose whined and crossed her legs ever tighter.   
  
"Do you want me to come with-"  
  
"NOOO!"  
  
"Fine then.", he reached behind her seat into the clutter, pulled out a high powered police spotlight, and plopped it in her lap," if anything comes at you first blind them then beat them to death with this."  
  
*End Chapter 2*  
  
Yay! Much better now! Now see what 3 cans of ones favorite soda, a comical production of Shakespeare's plays Macbeth, and the Japanese rock band Dir en grey can do for you? 


End file.
